Administration is responsible for the administrative support and fiscal oversight of all Case Comprehensive Cancer Center activities based at Case Western Reserve University (Case CCC) and its affiliated institutions: University Hospitals of Cleveland and the Cleveland Clinic Foundation. It is the operational hub of the Center, communicating regularly with members to disseminate opportunities for funding and scientific interactions, maintaining an integrated calendar of activities and providing a support service to implement retreats, meetings, and conferences, facilitating and managing multi-investigator grants, providing administrative support to the shared resources, and supporting post-doctoral training. Growth of the Center since 2001, augmented by the integration of Clinic investigators since January, 2004, has expanded the number of Center-managed Programs from 7 to 9, shared resources from 14 to 17, training grants from 4 to 7, and led to a restructuring of the administrative organization. Center administration has a dedicated staff of 9 under the leadership of Anne Duli, MPA, Associate Director for Research Administration and Finance, and directly manages over $3 million in cancer research support. In order to promote administrative integration for cancer research across the affiliated institutions, an Affiliate Administrators Committee has been established, with representation from the Cancer Centers at University Hospitals and the Cleveland Clinic as well as from basic research at Lerner Research Institute of the Clinic. The Committee develops coordinated processes for grant oversight and reporting, monitors clinical research updates on patient and protocol distribution statistics, and develops mechanisms for improved flow of information. Accomplishments include facilitating the development of a number of successful multi-investigator program development grants in Programs 3, 7, and 9, two new Training grants in Program 8, and a transdisciplinary career development award (Program 3); internally funded pilot projects to stimulate new research in Programs 1 and 5; and over 15 pilot projects per year funded with development funds from external grant mechanisms. Future plans include streamlining inter-institutional processes for financial transfer and flow of reporting information, an electronic system to improve billing and core usage log processes, and establishing interactive webpage capabilities for the shared resources to promote interactive dialogue with users.